


Ficlet Friday Ask: Harry Potter's Birthday

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dragons, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello VJ. Sorry It has been weeks since ive sent in a prompt, just been busy. Hope that this isnt too late. Its still July 31, so something with Ron and Hermione celebrating Harrys birthday? Or kingsman where roxy&eggsy celebrate Harry Potter birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Harry Potter's Birthday

“Ronald Weasely!” Hermione’s voice made Ron nearly fall from his precarious perch on the very top of a stool that he was standing, “What is that?!”

Ron was in the process of hanging a rather large snitch shaped pinata from the ceiling. He could have used his wand to attempt it, but after his last incident with waving his wand at a candy filled object…it had gone rather poorly…

Ron and Harry had enjoyed the explosion and candy rain.

Hermione had banned Ron from using magic to hang decorations again.

So, Ron was balanced on the stool trying to hang the rather huge snitch. Hermione folded her arms slowly as she stared pointedly at Ron, as if waiting for an answer.

“It’s a…a snitch pinata…” Ron shifted a bit.

“Not that.” Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, and pointing towards the table that had Harry’s cake and presents on it.

One of the boxes was shaking and smoking just a bit. There were suspicious looking holes in the sides…air holes…

“Uh…it…I…”

“I swear, Ron, if you did what I think you did–”

“What did Ron do?” Harry asked as he appeared behind Hermione, looking curiously around the decorated room.

Hermione turned and beamed, embracing Harry quickly! “Happy Birthday!”

Ron wobbled on his stool, falling with a short cry! He hit the floor, just winded, “I’m fine–” The snitch fell, landing on his stomach with a rather decent sounding thump that left Ron groaning. “St-still okay…” He coughed, “Happy Birthday, Harry.”

Harry smiled brightly, chuckling just a little at Ron’s misfortune. As soon as Hermine released him he moved to help his friend up, but his eyes drifted towards the table with the presents and the cake.

The smoking box was now growling.

“It’s not from me!” Ron protested, “It’s from Charlie! I didn’t have anything to do with it–” Ron paused, “Well I might have mentioned something…and he told me they are totally safe and trainable. They don’t get big at all! I swear…”

Hermione shook her head, but Harry grinned and hurried over to start unwrapping the growling, smoking gift. Ron smiled smugly.

“How is a pony anyway?” Ron whispered as he leaned over to Hermione just a bit, watching Harry lifting a small greeny grey wyvern out of the box. The little creature was puffing smoke, but seemed quite happy to climb up Harry’s arm and try to worm into the warmth of his shirt.

Hermione held her hand up at shoulder level, watching the smug smile fall from Ron’s lips. “You know…this is where the I told you so usually fits.” She whispered, then strode up to Harry, who now had a wriggling creature poking it’s head from his shirt collar, “How about some cake then, Harry?”

Ron followed, “No…you…but…they’re not that big…”


End file.
